


The Way You Are

by Gozzer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo and Bofur are married, Children, Dorks in Love, Dwarves in the Shire, Dwobbits, F/M, Female Bilbo, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Briar Baggins was always a free soul. Her mother would be quick to make sure her daughter had adventures of her own. Though such adventures were only through the Shire and never passed the borders. The adventures led Briar to falling in love with a toy-maker that had only been to Hobbiton once.It was after the Fell Winter that took away Bungo Baggins, and left both Belladonna and Briar in mourning. Briar was only twenty-seven when she met the funny hatted dwarf. From that one meeting brought in a new joy to Bag End that had been missing for the past five years.Bofur of course, had to make exceptions for Briar as he was still traveling with Bifur, but every chance he got he was back in Hobbiton. For the next year he made several trips back to the Shire, with and without Bifur, to see Briar. That next year saw the death of Belladonna but also the marriage of Bofur and Briar.It was a hard decision to make; coming to live in Bag End with Briar and leaving behind his brother and cousin. But for the next twenty-one years they lived in Bag End raising their small family. Then Bofur was off for a year to the Blue Mountains to spend time with his brother and his family, only to be roped into a quest.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Fem!Bilbo Baggin/Bofur
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Never let it be said that Briar Baggins held a strict household. Laughter and adventuring was done freely in Bag End with little scolding to be done. Most of it came from the fact that Bofur could never bring himself to get onto his daughters. It left Briar to take care of the scolding and punishments; even if they were few and far between. But even so, she was light and fleeting with them. Her daughters knew they could get away with almost anything when their adad was home, but it got a little tricky with just momma. It never stopped them from trying though.

Many a days Briar had to fix dresses and clean mud off the floors. Belladonna, being the oldest at eighteen, was always trailing into the smial with an easy grin on her face after spending the day either with her sisters or down with Mrs. Daisy Cubfoot in her little seamstress shop. The twins, Mesem and Ibin, were the trouble makers; being only fifteen but aging more like dwarrow than hobbits. They were always out tromping through the forests playing with the other kids their ages. They came back trailing mud and grass covered in stains that Briar would have to look after. While Bella knew better than to come home dirty, it didn't stop her from doing so after being out with her younger siblings. The three girls were always messy and unkempt when they wandered back home just before dinner. Bofur always greeted them a laugh and warning to wash up the slightest bit before they went to their mother. Not that the girls listened; but he said it anyways. 

Of course, there were days when it really did get on Briar's nerves. But that was only when it had been raining and they came soaking wet and dripping. That was when they got handed off to Bofur for him to deal with so she didn't do something that would hurt their feelings. She would settle in her study for most the day while Bofur entertained his girls throughout the rest of the smial. Normally hide-and-seek or story-telling. The girls never passed up a chance to listen to his stories even if he told them anytime they asked. 

It was such rainy days in the spring that had Briar missing her husband more than any other. He had been gone for close to a year now. Last spring he had left for the Blue Mountains to spend lost time with his brother and his family and his cousin. The trip was only supposed to last six months with him being back home in August. But going on a year had her worrying about what could have happened to him. Her worries had been settled for the most part with the couple letters she received from him, but not stopped completely. She knew she would have gotten more contact if not for the known fact that Rangers never stopped by the Shire unless absolutely necessary; for Hobbits liked to be left alone and not be bothered by outsiders. 

Her girls were really missing their adad, but knew not when he'd be home. Briar had done her best to sooth their thoughts and worries despite those that she held. It kept them settled for about two weeks before they were asking about him again. And like every time before, Briar would calm their questions. 

|||

The spring day was lovely and warm as Briar made her way to the market. She was in need of restocking the pantry after Mesem and Ibin decided to feed every animal they could find. There had been cats, dogs, birds, and every other small creature around on top of the hill being fed the food that the girls brought out. They said it was because they looked hungry; but Briar had refused to hear it. She had them cleaning up after themselves before making them return the animals back where they found them.

The twins were always bringing home animals after their adventures. Bofur couldn't say no to them, and Briar found herself being lenient with it as well. There was already a large fat tabby cat that strayed too close and was kept, a rather young mutt of a dog that the girls refused to be parted with - the newest addition -, one very clingy bird that they mended after falling out of its nest as a baby, and a turtle that Bofur had insisted they kept. Mesem and Ibin doted on the animals even though Briar was the one that really took care of them. Bella was the one that had the bird; a little dark blue thing with a fantail. Kitten, for the girls refused to call the old cat anything else, lived in the parlor and pantry where she hunted mice and bothered Briar. The, pretty much, puppy was called Toes and spent his time begging for scraps and food from the table. And Bofur's turtle didn't really have a name but stayed mostly outside within the fence. 

As it was, Briar was out in the market with Toes by her side. The dog was normally with the twins but always came to the market with her. She mostly ignored the animal as she went about her shopping; sending some errand boys to deliver most of the food to Bag End where Bella would receive them. In her basket was mainly greens and fruits. While she and Mesem loved vegetables, Ibin and Bella took more after their father in disliking them. She made sure they ate them especially without Bofur's wild influence against them. The only way she really had to no problem getting the girls to eat vegetables was when Bifur visited. All three girls loved their uncle and tended to follow his example when he was round. Ibin in particular enjoyed joining him in carving small things from wood. 

With one last purchase of apples, Briar was about to head on her way back home. She would have if not having been stopped by her cousin, Lobiella Sackville-Baggins. The woman always had a thing to say about how she was raising her kids despite the fact that she had yet to have children of her own. Briar was always polite in talking to her, but was quick to end a conversation if the things being said were against her children. 

"Briar, what a pleasant thing, finding you here." Lobiella came to a stop in front of her. She cast a short glance to Toes sitting at their feet before looking back to her. "I just heard word of your children. Mesem and Ibin are apparently digging around by the Water and are covered in mud. Its in their hair and their clothes." 

"Are they? I told them to stay around Bag End today," Briar said. She didn't really want to talk with her cousin, but she kept up the appearance well enough. "I guess I'm off to retrieve them before they find another animal to bring home." With her clear ending of the conversation she started on her way around the woman. And she would have continued on if not for the words she caught.

"Wouldn't have to deal with them if they went with that dwarf." Briar came to a stop. She knew plenty well what the other Hobbits said about Bofur and her children. They had never approved of her marriage, and had never hidden that fact. Many of them loved Bofur and his easy personality, but there were others that didn't. Just because he was a dwarf he brought distrust to her fellow Hobbits even after so many years. She had done well to ignore the words and remarks made about them, only having to console Bofur once or twice when it really got to him, and she would have continued to do so if not for the fact that they talked about their girls.

The girls were regarded as odd and unnatural. Mesem and Ibin aged much like their dwarven kin and were younger than their age let on. It had gotten them into trouble with several of the older Hobbits. But it was really Bella that got them talking. While she aged like a Hobbit, she shared many traits with Bofur. Not only got his dark hair and eyes, much like her late grandmother with her curls, but also his facial hair. It grew on her face only along her jaw and was soft and wispy. Bofur had been overjoyed to know that at least one of kids took after him. But that small beard earned Bella several looks. She never paid them any mind for Mrs. Cubfoot didn't treat her any different and that was all she cared about. The girl was dead set on apprenticing under the older Hobbit. 

"My daughters are not something to be dealt with. Like they are a problem." Briar turned back around to face her cousin. She kept the glare off her face, but she wasn't nearly as open as she was before. "They are amazing and only children still. There are many things they still have yet to learn. And their father knew better than take young kids on a dangerous trip." Lobiella stared at with an open mouth for a moment before stalking away.

Briar pushed a breath out of her nose and started back for Bag End. She couldn't stand when such things were said in her vicinity. It was even worse when they spoke in front of her girls, and she had had several talks with the parents of the kids that said such things. She sighed and shook her thoughts away. There was nothing she could do to change everyone's minds, even if she wished to do so. 

When she got back to Bag End she found Mesem and Ibin playing on top of the hill with something. They caught sight of their mother and were quick to join her in the front yard with their prize in Mesem's hands. Briar held back a sigh. 

"Can we keep it, Momma?" Ibin bounced next to her sister; soft golden brown braids bouncing with her. 

"We found it by the water." Mesem held out the large toad in mud covered hands. Mud coated her and Ibin's arms and there were hand prints on their skirts where they had hiked them up. Brair could see clumps in their hair and all over their feet. 

"No. Go put it back where you found it and wash up. It looks like you rolled in a mud puddle," Briar said. A laugh was on her tongue that she made sure the girls couldn't hear. If they did there would be no way to get them to put that toad back. She reached out to flick a chuck of dried mud out of Mesem's curls. While they were twins, Mesem and Ibin had entirely different hair types. Mesem took after her mother with her light curls while Ibin's also had the color but straight like Bofur's. Both their eye colors were her green hazel, but Mesem's were a darker green than Ibin's. 

"But Momma!" Ibin whined and reached out to grab the toad. 

"No buts. I haven't forgotten yesterday." With the reminder of the animals from the day before the girls were back on their way down the road.

Briar shook her head at them and entered Bag End. She took in the fact that Bella was missing but everything sent up from the market was placed in the pantry. It took but a few moments to put away her basket of food and to feed Toes then she was back outside. It was much to nice of a day to stay inside. Outside on the front bench she was working on repairing one of Ibin's dresses. One of Bofur's pipes was in her mouth despite the fact that she didn't really smoke. The action and smell reminded her of Bofur and had her doing it when she missed him. 

For the next hour or so she continued to work and enjoy the air. Until it was ruined by an old friend of her mothers. At first Briar had not recognized the old wizard; not having seen him in over twenty years. The last time was Belladonna's funeral and that was for just an hour or two for tea in remembrance of her mother. She was quite flustered when the wizard had turned her words against and ready to disappear inside. With his offer of an adventure she steeled her nerve and told him that she could not be going off in an adventure when she had children to look after. Gandalf hadn't listened to her and said it would be good for her. To which she wished him another good morning before escaping into Bag End with the pipe, mail, and dress. Of course, she couldn't stop her curiosity when she heard a scratching on the door. Her looking out the window only resulted in her being scared into hiding behind the nearest wall when Gandalf's face appeared in the window.

When her daughters came back home later in the day she had mostly forgotten about the encounter. She had fixed dinner and taken care of Kitten and Toes; even gave Chirps, the bird, some seeds. The turtle was found and brought inside for the night like every night before. It was always let loose into the front yard in the morning, but come night fall it could be found waiting on the step to come back in. Bella went on about the things she had done with Mrs. Cubfoot while they ate. Mesem and Ibin were still covered in dried mud despite showing signs of trying to clean up. And like most dinners before it went by with laughter and talk. 

After dinner she forced Mesem and Ibin into baths. Mesem had to go first because she was always to hardest to get into the tub. She had an aversion to bath time and only did it willingly when Bifur came to visit. Bofur had an easier time with the girl, but not by much. Thankfully Bella had been easy to bathe when she was younger; which only made it harder with the twins. Much like her sister, Ibin didn't much like bath time. She was easier to deal with than Mesem and was cleaned last; once in the bath she loved it and refused to get out. It was just the getting that was hardest.

"Sit still Ibin. You still have mud behind your ears." Briar laughed as she tried to hold her daughter still. Ibin was trying to move to the opposite side of the tub to splash bubbles at her mother. She had a handful of suds held out like a shield from her mother's deft fingers. 

"I do not!" The young girl scratched behind her and pretended not to see the dirt on her fingers. Briar shook her head and caught a stray arm. She pulled her youngest, by a few minutes, closer to her and started scrubbing at the stubborn spot. Ibin giggled and struggled in the hold. She tugged her long hair out of her face and offered a large grin up at her mother. "What's for supper?" Out of all of her children, Ibin was the one that loved eating the most. The girl was always snacking on something while wandering outside with her sister. 

"Nothing if you don't sit still," Briar said. It was an empty threat but got the girl stopping her movements. What was actually for supper was a light soup of mushrooms that the girls loved so much. 

Ten minutes later Ibin was clean and running down the hall in a towel. Briar shouted after her but didn't follow as she knew the girl was going to put on her night clothes. All three girls liked to dress themselves now. She made quick work of drying the bathroom floor before leaving. Laughter sounded from the kitchen along with excited barks. No doubt the girls were feeding Toes biscuit chunks. That dog got spoiled by the girls when they thought she wasn't looking. Whether it be vegetables they didn't want or straight up chunks of bacon off the table; the dog got it. Briar had tried to get them to stop, but it hadn't help. She was just thankfully Bofur wasn't there to encourage them. 

Supper was quick affair that left all three girls tired and ready for bed. Briar made quick work of tying back their hair in sleeping braids before settling them into bed. She closed Mesem and Ibin's door behind her and trotted off into the den. Dressed in her robe and a night gown, she sat in her chair with a history book to read until she tired herself out. This was normally the time that she and Bofur would share together without their children. He would either be in his chair smoking or sitting with her on the love seat working on another one of his toys. It was normally quiet but on some occasions he would hum or sing to fill the space. She always loved it when he started singing. 

Her want for a quiet evening went unanswered. It was barely half an hour after she put the girls to bed that her doorbell was ringing. At first she thought she was imagining it until it rang again. Sighing to herself, she set her book aside and tied her rope before moving to open the door. The sight of a tall bald dwarf had her pausing. She wasn't expecting guests and didn't believe she'd met this dwarf before. 

"Dwalin, at your service." He bowed to her before entering the smial. Briar blinked at him and closed the door, after looking down the road for others.

"Um, Briar Baggins, at yours." It was quiet for a moment as this Dwalin looked down the hall. "Do...Do we know each other?"

"No." The short answer had her scrunching up her face. "Where is it lassie? Down here?" The dwarf took a step down the hall before turning back while taking off his cloak.

"Is what down where?"

"The food. He said there'd be lots of it." Briar tilted her head to the side at the dwarf. This was probably the strangest guests she'd ever gotten. 

"He said? Who said?" She asked, mainly to herself. When Dwalin started through the den for the kitchen she pulled him to a stop with a hand on his arm. "Um, if you're going to be in my house, I would appreciate it if you left your weapons and boots at the door."

She left the dwarf to relieve himself of what she asked while she went to make a plate of dinner for him. It honestly wasn't that unheard of for her to get unexpected guests; not with being married to Bofur. And her mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew that her daughter was being anything other than a good host. A plate of fish, rewarmed over the fire, and a bowl of soup was placed on the kitchen table for Dwalin. With little thanks he tucked in. 

Briar watched him with confused eyes. This really was the weirdest time she was having. What she was thankful for was the fact that her girls weren't still awake; as they would pester their guest with question after question. Then again, if he was staying until morning then he would have to fend off the questions anyway. The girls were naturally curious of everything and more so about others of their father's race. When Bifur first showed up when Bella was old enough to talk, she liked to never got her to stop asking questions. Not that she understood the answers she was getting; Bofur didn't start teaching them Khuzdul until they already had a handle on how to write. Ibin was really the only one that wanted to learn. Bella and Mesem learned as well, but they only did so to be able to talk with their uncle. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing again brought her from her thoughts. She cast a look at Dwalin before leaving him to answer the door. Outside on her step was another dwarf. He was shorter than Dwalin and older. White hair covered his head and a long forked beard hung down over his chest. 

"Balin, at your service." The dwarf dipped into a bow, his beard sweeping out slightly. 

"Good evening," Briar replied. This night really was turning into something quite odd.

"Yes, yes it is. Though I think it might rain later." Balin started in the smial while taking his cloak off. "Am I late?"

"Would you please remove your boots?" Her words kept his attention on her for half a second before he caught sight of Dwalin. The old dwarf striped of his boots while calling out to his apparent brother. Briar cringed at the noise and hoped it wasn't enough to wake the girls.

She followed them through the smial while talking. The dwarrow ignored her words as they entered the pantry; taking things off the shelves while conversing. Only did her apology for being blunt got their attention. It ticked at her nerves to be ignored in her own home until the doorbell rang again. With another sigh and quick steps, she opening the door again. In front of her were two young dwarrow. One, obviously older but not by much, was fair haired and light eyed while the other was all dark hair and dark eyes. She barely stopped her smile at seeing such little scruff on the younger one. 

"Fili," the fair haired one said.

"And Kili." 

"At your service." It was said together along with a deep bow. A thought crossed her mind about how long it had taken them before they stopped smacking heads. She merely shook her head and smiled slightly in confusion. What were all these dwarves doing showing up at her home?

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said. Briar blinked at him for a moment before frowning.

"No. It's Mrs. Baggins. There is no Mr. Boggins or Baggins. Just me." She caught their dejected looks and sighed. "Take your boots off and leave you weapons at the door. Masters Dwalin and Balin are in the dining room." The mention of her two other guests had the boys brightening considerably. She stepped back to allow them inside, only to have to stop Kili from disappearing further in. "Shoes off, Mister."

"Right, sorry." A sheepish smile was sent her way. "This place is nice. You do it yourself?" The boys took off their boots and put them next to Dwalin and Balin's along with their weapons.

"Uh no. It's been in the family for years," she answered. She followed after the two to the dining room. Balin and Dwalin were moving things out that they deemed in the way.

"Fili, Kili, help us move this. Or else we'll never get everyone in." Dwalin came a wrapped an around Kili's shoulders while pulling him into the dining room.

"Everyone?" Briar cast a worried glance towards where the bedrooms were. If there were going to be other dwarrow then she didn't know if she could keep the volume down enough to let her girls sleep. Granted, they were deep sleepers like Bofur, but the loudness of a lot of dwarrow gathered would definitely wake them. Just as she was having these thoughts the doorbell rang again.

With another sigh she was back to her door. She pulled it open and had to take a step back to avoid the pile of dwarrow collapsing to the floor. Without casting them a glance she found Gandalf peaking in at her. 

"Gandalf." Her sigh had a certain dwarf laughing. The familiar sound of it had her breaking out into a grin. Looking down, she found Bofur grinning up at her from the floor. His hat was somehow still on his head despite the fall. "Bofur!" 

"'ello, love." She pulled him to his feet and wrapped him up in a hug. Finally, after a year of not seeing him, she had her husband back. Bofur took her in his arms and spun her around in a circle before dropping her back to the ground. She pulled away to give him a warm kiss, only to pull away when she heard the other dwarrow getting to their feet. Taking a step back, she looked at the others.

"Boots off, weapons by the door, please." Her voice had them all coming to a stop in the hall. 

"I'd do what she says. Lass as a mean swing when you don't listen to her," Bofur said. Which earned him a light slap to the arm. He gave her another wide grin before moving to strip out of his boots. She rolled her eyes and turned to find Bifur and Bombur. While Bifur had been around a lot, Bombur had only made the trip out a couple times. He had a family of his own to look after and couldn't be making frequent trips. The girls loved him all the same even if they had only met him a handful of times over the years. 

"Bifur! Bombur!" She was quick to wrap the two into hugs of their own. They gave her their greetings before disappearing into the smial. She warned them that the girls were sleeping and to avoid that hall to not awaken them. 

"How've you been, my love?" Bofur had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as they made their made to the bedroom. 

"Good. The girls are a handful to deal with on my own, but we've all been fine. They've missed you." She pulled away to allow him to put his things away. He hummed at her and set his pack near the wall. 

"And you? Did you miss me?" 

"Mm, it's possible." A grin was given to her for the answer. Bofur pulled her in for another kiss before stepping for the door. 

"Best not leave them on their own." They shared a laugh and stepped back into the smial. She felt her heart lighten at knowing her love was finally back home, and uninjured. 

In the rest of Bag End shouts and calls from the dwarrow echoed. Briar had a half mind to tell them to quiet down but couldn't bring herself to. She knew just how rowdy they would get, but with Bofur back she didn't mind. Should the girls wake up they would have a pleasant surprise of seeing their father and uncles; before she ushered them back to bed, of course. Instead, she sat beside Bofur at on end of the table while he joined in with the merrymaking. There was a jest against Bombur being able to catch a hard boiled egg that had Bofur tossing such a thing across the table to his brother. The round dwarf caught it in his mouth and had the entire table laughing. Briar just barely kept her tongue as Fili walked along the table passing out ales. They were going to have their fun, and who was she to deny them. 

"Well, now. Who is this?" Bofur's question got her looking to him. She found him looking down under the table and sighed at the sight of Toes.

"The girls brought him home a while ago. They claimed he was starving and left alone by the Green Dragon." She reached a hand under the table to scratch at white ears. "His name is Toes, seeing as Mesem refused to call him by any other name. Her and Ibin had gotten into quite the argument over it."

"He's quite the charmer," Bofur said. He held out a piece of ham only to have his arm smacked.

"I have a hard enough time keeping the girls from feeding him from the table. I don't need you to start." She tried to shoo the dog out from the under the table only to have him snuffle at Bofur's other hand. "Bofur!"

"Aw, come on, darling. What's the harm?" He held out a piece of biscuit to the dog with a grin. Briar frowned at him but didn't give an answer. It earned her another bright grin and kiss to the side of the head. She huffed and tried to shoo the dog away again. 

The dwarrow continued on with their feasting merrily. Briar nibbled on a chunk of roasted chicken while they had their fun. It was starting to get quite loud when a small voice brought it all to a halt. Turning in her seat, Briar found Bella rubbing her eye standing in the middle of the hall. The young girl blinked at her mother and the dwarrow with a slight frown growing on her face. That was until she caught sight of Bofur smiling at her.

"Adad!" Bella's cry was loud in the quiet room. She launched herself at Bofur before he could even get up from his seat. He laughed and wrapped his eldest up in a tight hug with a kiss pressed to her curls. The young girl pressed her face into his chest and with the shaking of her shoulders, Briar knew she was crying. Bella had always been a soft soul.

"Aw, don't cry now, Bell. I'm not goin' anywhere," Bofur said. He rubbed a hand up and down her back to try and calm her down. She continued to cry into his chest despite him trying to calm her tears.

"B-but it's been so l-long, adad." Bella lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him with wet brown eyes. 

"I know, I know. Didn' mean to be gone so long." He ran a hand through her soft curls to try and sooth her. Bella sniffled and rubbed a hand under her nose. She dived back in for another hug as she dried her tears. Bofur looked over her head to smile at Briar; gentle as ever. 

If anyone was going to say something it was cut off. The sound of two more sets of feet echoed in the smial. Mesem and Ibin rounded the corner with matching yawns and holding onto each other's sleeves. Briar sighed at the sight of her last two children. It was going to take a while to get them to settle back in for bed once they notice that not only Bofur was home, but that Bifur and Bombur were there as well. Not to mention when they got past that to the other dwarrow at the table. 

"Momma? Why's so loud?" Mesem asked, not bothering to look at anything than Briar. 

"We've got guests Mesem." She got up from her seat to pull the twins to her side. At the mention of others Ibin was wide awake and looking around her. 

"Uncle Bifur!" The youngest raced around the table to launched herself at Bifur. There was a flurry of golden curls before Mesem was joining her sister in Bifur's lap. A rumble of Khuzdul left the dwarf as he hugged his nieces tightly. It had been many a year since he'd been around Bag End. 

"Well, now. Ignore me, why don't you?" Bofur's voice had the twins looking in his direction. They blinked for a moment before leaping up onto the table to race for their father. Briar called for them to get off the table but it was no use as they already reached Bofur. Bella moved off his lap to let Mesem and Ibin take her place. She moved around the table to give Bombur a hug before joining Bifur. 

"These are the children you spoke of." Gandalf's voice drew Briar's attention as well as the others. She gave him a pointed look. "They look much like you, Briar. With your spirit it seems."

"They take after Bofur in his mischievous ways." She cast her husband a look that earned her an opened mouth grin. "But yes, the twins are free spirits. And it gets them in trouble too." Her words were meant for the girls to hear and got loud giggles from them. She shook her head and looked over to where Bella was halfway to falling asleep in Bifur's arms. "Alright you three. It's time to get back to bed. You can visit more with your father and uncles in the morning."

"But Momma!" Mesem looked up from Bofur's shoulder to pout at her mother.

"Adad, tell her to let us stay up." Ibin stared up at Bofur with pleading green eyes. There was a waver in the dwarf's face that had Briar stepping in; knowing that he would let them do as they wish.

"No, Ibin. It's already past your bed time." She motioned for Bella to join her as the twins pulled themselves from Bofur reluctantly. "Say goodnight." There was a chorus of three good nights, before Briar was ushering them out of the dining room. She brought them back to their rooms, and with promises that they would get to talk with everyone in the morning, got them back to sleep soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you guys want chapters on how Bofur and Briar met. I'd love to make them.

Briar loved her daughters, but they could be a handful when trying to put to bed. With the excitement of Bofur being home they didn't want to sleep. It took quite a bit of convincing and promises just to get them to lay back down. But after that all three of them were out like a candle being snuffed. It left Briar to leave Bella's room and start on her way back to the dining room. 

The sounds coming from within the smial had settled down and were no longer overly loud. It would have brought some concern to her if she didn't know that the dwarrow probably finished with their feast. All she could hope for was that Bofur made sure that what was left was put away correctly; and that the dishes were either stacked up nicely to be done or being cleaned already. Of course, it was a lot to hope for but she couldn't help it. She barely made it to the dining room when one of the dwarves came up to her. He was young, younger than Fili and Kili, and she couldn't help but think he had only reached maturity. 

"Um, I hate to bother, but what should I do with my plate?" She was about to reach out for the pottery when another hand came to grab it.

"Here you go, Ori, Give it to me." Fili picked up the plate and tossed it down the hall. Briar squeaked in surprise at seeing the blue plate going flying until Kili popped up to grab it. From there several more dishes were being thrown. 

"Oh, please be careful! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery!" She knew very well that they wouldn't do anything to damage it, but she was still nervous. Over the years she had grown used to Bofur and Bifur tossing around a few of her dishes, but not nearly as much as this. From in the dining room she heard the sound to cutlery being scraped together. Looking over, she saw Bofur grinning up at her. "Bofur, if you blunt the knives you have to sharpen them."

"Ooh, did you hear that lads? She said we'll blunt the knives." His joking call to the others had her grinning and offering a laugh. From that point things really got dangerous. The dwarrow started up in song about all the things she would hate. She let them have their fun while laughing and clapping along to their music. It had been awhile since Bag End had been this musical. The girls loved to sing and make beats out of anything they could, but they didn't know how to make it sound like music. Bella had a better grasp on it than the twins, but they all still needed Bofur's guidance. 

Briar followed the last plate into the dining room. Every single dish was stacked and cleaned on the table with everyone laughing around it. She graced them with a playful smile and shake of her head. Dwarrow really were something completely different from Hobbits; and after over twenty years she was still learning things. She was about to thank them when three heavy knocks sounded on the door. Was there supposed to be another joining this gathering?

"He's here," Gandalf said. Everyone migrated to the foyer as Gandalf went to open the door. Briar stood next to Bofur with an arm wrapped around his middle. One of his own was over her shoulder while the other was holding a pipe up to his mouth. She cast him a glance before the opening door. A dark haired dwarf stood there looking at something off to the side. Probably Chirps no doubt. That bird had a tendency to watch from its bird house that was closest to the door. 

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." The dwarf stepped into the smial taking off his cloak. "I got lost. Twice. Would not have found it at all if not for the mark on the door."

"Mark? What kind of mark? Am I gonna have to get it painted again?" She stepped out from Bofur's side to try and inspect the door before it was closed. Gandalf closed it before she could even glance at the green wood. 

"Briar, this is the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said. She looked up to the dwarf and offered him a dipped head in greeting. 

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin looked down at her and started walk in a circle around her. "Tell me, Mistress Baggins, have you done much fighting? Weapon of choice? Axe or Sword?" He completed his walk and came to stand in front of her. She looked over to Bofur with furrowed eyebrows. Why did it matter?

"I have some skill at conkers. But I fail to see how that's relevant," she said.

"Thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin turned away and started down a hall. Briar blinked at him before huffing a laugh. Of course she wasn't a burglar. She moved to join Bofur with a laugh; he found the situation just as funny as she did at least. 

Being the good host she was, she set out a bowl of soup and ale in front of Thorin. Everyone had gathered back in the dining room as she disappeared back into the kitchen. She still needed to put the dishes away. From the dining room she could hear them talking until something caught her attention.

"Quest?" She stepped back into the dining room with a look aimed at Bofur. "You're going on a quest?" The question for anyone to answer, but she really wanted to hear the answer from her husband. He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. 

"Ah, would you be so kind to get us some more light?" Gandalf asked. Briar stared Bofur down before disappearing into the hall. She picked up another candle and listened to the old wizard go on about some peak in the east. When she came back she set the candle down just to the side of the map. 

"The Lonely Mountain," she read. She honestly had a deep love for maps, and this one was no different. It was small but full of details about the area it was structured off of. Over the years Bofur had presented her several maps that he procured from his travels. They were all hung up in her study and the den for others to see. Many of them were worn from how long he had had them while others were slightly newer depending on where he was going.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin said. Briar stepped away from the table to stand next to Bofur. Her hand went out to rest on his shoulder while he smoked his pipe.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain. As it was foretold." Oin said, lowering his ear trumpet. "'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." 

"Beast? What beast?" Briar looked down to Bofur with alarm. There was no way she was going to let him go off to fight some terrible beast. He looked up to her with a mischievous grin twitching his mustache.

"Well, my love, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." He said, knowing just how much to say to not scare her too much. It was something he would do all the time to rile her up. 

"Yes, I know what a dragon is, Bofur." She frowned at him. Never before had he talked about Smaug or this Erebor. She didn't know if it was because he was from the kingdom, or if he wasn't. All she really knew was that he had lived in the Blue Mountains for most of his life, until he came to live with her. 

"I'm not afraid!" Briar turned her attention from Bofur to the young dwarf from earlier. He was standing at the end of the table. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" 

"Sit down!" Dori pulled his youngest brother down while Nori encouraged Ori in his words. Briar watched their dynamic for a moment before leaving the dining room. She didn't know if she could handle talk of this quest any longer. 

Her feet carried her to her girls' rooms. She pressed an ear to each door to make sure they were still sleeping before pacing the halls. There was no doubt in her mind that Bofur had already agreed to help on this quest. He was always one to offer his help should he deem someone needed it. And she couldn't be mad at him for it. It was one of the qualities that drew her in in the first place. She was just irritated that he would agree when he had a family to come home too. But then there was Bombur, who had a large family of his own. It must have been hard for him to decide to leave; been hard for all three of the 'Urs. 

It made her want to worry and try and stop them all from going. As much as she loved adventures herself, their girls needed them. She would never be able to live with herself if she left her daughters without either parent. But she couldn't bring herself to let Bofur go into danger on his own. What if something should happen that she could have stopped?

All her worrying and pacing brought her back to the hall leading to the dining room. She could pick up on Gandalf's voice as well as the murmur of the others. It wasn't until she was right in the doorway that she picked up on the conversation.

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said. Briar came to stand next to Bofur. 

"An expert I'd imagine." She said, completely forgetting what Thorin had said in their first meeting. 

"And are you?" Oin asked. 

"Am I what?" She looked over to him with confusion painting her face. 

"She said she's an expert!" Oin's call only got a few laughs. Briar started spluttering and waving her hands in front of her. 

"No, no, I'm no burglar. The only thing I've stolen were a few flowers, like every other faunt." She went to take a step back when Bofur caught her waist. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and grin on his lips. "Those carrots don't count! The girls had already taken them, and Mr. Lifton deserved it after what he said." She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to budge in her statement. Bofur laughed and shook his head at her; braids bouncing on his shoulders in the movement.

"I have to agree with Mrs. Baggins. She's hardly burglar material," Balin said. Briar nodded to him and at Bofur. 

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said. Well, she wouldn't say she couldn't fend for herself, but she certainly couldn't fight. Both her and Bofur had long since determined that no danger would come to them in the Shire; and it was of no use for her to learn how to do more than throw a punch. 

At the dwarf's words though, everyone started shouting and yelling at each other. She caught Kili saying that she was just fine, and Fili agreeing with him. Bofur stayed in his seat but fought for his wife's honor against the words of his kin. She only rolled her eyes at him and took the pipe from his hands before he could drop it and send ashes everywhere. All of this noise was going to wake the girls again. 

"Enough! If I say Briar Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is." Gandalf's shouting and echoing voice had everyone shutting up and sitting down. Briar took a step back and bumped into Bofur's leg. His hands went out to catch her just in case she fell. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and can pass unseen by most if they so chose. And while Smaug is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the sent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him." Gandalf sat back down and turned to Thoirn. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mrs. Baggins. There's a lot more to her than appearances suggest. And she's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself. You must trust me on this."

Briar started to shake her at the wizard. There was nothing she could offer this company or their quest other than keeping Bofur in line. She looked down to her husband to find him watching Thorin and Gandalf. It was clear he already knew of the wishes of the wizard, and didn't exactly disagree with them. While she knew he loved his daughters and would never do anything to put them in danger, she also knew of his adventurous spirit and desire to keep her close. He might not have suggested her for the burglar position, but he was not going to voice against it. 

"Very well, we'll do it your way." Thorin looked from Gandalf over to Balin. "Give her a contract."

"No, no , I don't need one." She tried to ward off the old dwarf with little work. 

"It's just the usual. Out of pocket expenses, time required, remunerations, funeral arrangements, so for." Balin handed the contract to her.

"Funeral arrangements?" Briar looked down at Bofur with the smallest bit of fear starting up.

She stepped away from him and let the contract open. Her eyes skimmed over the words until she got the funeral arrangement part. It scared to know that Bofur could be getting severely injured and even killed on this quest. How could he agree to this? How would she be able to agree to this? 

"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted or sustained by or occurrence of, starting but not limited to lacerations, evisceration, incineration?" Her voice rose into a squeak at the last word. She couldn't bring herself to imagine Bofur, or any of them, getting burned alive. Her wide eyes turned on Bofur for an answer. 

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." He started, already settling into scaring his wife. She really wasn't in the mood for it this time; too upset about the fact that he could die. A breath left her mouth at the words and had her looking away.

"You alright, lassie?" Balin's voice had her drawing in another breath.

"Yeah, I'll be..." She hunched over slightly as her fear started to make breathing harder. This was the worst she'd been scared in a long time. This was even a bit much by Bofur's standards. "I just feel a bit faint." She said while leaning back up. 

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said, trying to move her attention from making it out to be a dragon. If only he knew that wasn't what was causing her fear. He got to his feet and stepped closer to her, putting a soft hand on her arm.

"Bofur." Her voice was quiet in trying to get him to stop talking. But when he got like this he tended to carry on without hearing her input.

"Flash of light, searing pain. The pouf! You're nothin' more than a pile of ash." 

Briar looked up to him with annoyance tainting the fear in her gaze. Her breathing was harsh and in pants. Bofur seemed to realize his mistake as she started to pale rapidly. Both of his hands shot out to catch her just as she passed out. 

"Very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf said. Bofur ignored him in favor of hefting his wife in his arms. He really didn't mean to upset her that much. Bifur came out to help in moving the passed out Hobbit into the den. She was set down in her chair while Bifur went to gather stuff for a cup of tea. Bofur brushed a curl off her forehead and tucked her marriage braid behind her ear. It was always left out of the bun she normally wore her curls in; to show it off. 

Briar blinked open her eyes to find Bofur looking at her with an apology clear on his face. She merely gave him a tired smile and pulled him down to press a soft kiss to his cheek; she was just fine. Her movement earned her a chuckle and returned kiss to her nose. There was a clearing of a throat to their left and had Bofur taking a step back. Bifur stuffed a cup of tea in her hands before taking his leave of the den. She gave him a thank you and sipped on the warm brew; made just how she liked it. On more than one occasion both Bifur and Bofur had to make her a cup when she was pregnant. She really craved tea with a splash honey when she was pregnant with the twins. 

With the tea in her hands, Bofur took a seat on the footstool in front of the chair. She hummed at him before turning her gaze to the other presence in the room. Gandalf stood off to the side looking at a portrait of her daughters. As if feeling her eyes, the wizard turned around. He didn't even need to open his mouth for her to know what he was going to say.

"I can't Gandalf." She shook her head and avoided Bofur's eye. "I have the girls to look after. And with Bofur going, they can't be left on their own. This quest isn't meant for me."

"There are many things that can change the course of this journey." She didn't like how he was implying that her joining would make so much of a difference. "It is not my wish to take you away from your daughters, but your presence would be of great help in aiding their quest. It will make for a grand story if you make it back; that I'm sure your daughters will love."

"Can you guarantee we'll come back? To our children alive?" She glanced over at Bofur to see him watching the fire. There was a thoughtful frown on his face that had her chest constricting. It was clear he didn't wish to leave their daughters either, but he had already made the promise. 

"No." Gandalf came to stand in front of the pair. Both of them looked up to him with varying expressions. "And if you do, you won't be the same." 

"That's what I thought." Briar shook her head and moved to get to her feet. "I'm sorry, I can't sign this." She looked over at the contract sitting in the chair across from her with a sigh. Getting to her feet, she put her free hand on Bofur's shoulder. His brown eyes turned up to her with multiple questions swimming in them. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

"I'll be right there, love." She leaned down to press a kiss to his lips before leaving the den. 

Her feet carried her to her room. She was so tired after the night she just had. There were so many things she had to consider and think about. She really didn't want to leave her kids, but she also didn't want Bofur going on this quest without her. Her heart burned at the thought of him never coming home to her. What if something actually did happen and he died? How long until she found out? Would there even be a body to mourn over? 

With so many questions running in her mind, she stripped of her robe and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned her head on the wood poster closest to her. With closed eyes, she listened to the dwarrow moving around the smial. They were all gathering in the den. A humming started up in the house and reverberated through the halls and wood walls. It was a deep and melancholic sound. Tears gathered in her eyes as the song continued on; she could pick out her husband's voice mingling with the others. The song caused a clarifying thought to sweep her mind. There was no way she could let Bofur do this on his own. 

Briar pulled herself away from the bed and surveyed the room. So many things had to be done and letters written before she could make this trip. Despite how tired she was, she slipped from the room to her study. A quiet meow greeted her from where Kitten was grooming herself on her chair. She shooed the cat away; there was much that she needed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter than the others. Getting back into the rhythm of this story.

Early in the morning Briar was awake and making breakfast for all of her guests. She had spent a good hour last night writing up letters and settling things in her will, and Bofur’s, to get ready for this quest. It made her nervous. She didn’t want to leave the girls behind but they would be well taken care of until her and Bofur got back. When they got back, she refused to let there be an if.

“Bofur, could you get the girls up? There’s some things I need to talk with them about.” Briar turned to her husband as he stepped into the dining room. When he nodded and turned around she turned to the rest of the company sitting around the table. “I signed the contract. But before anything happens Bofur and I will need to bring the girls to my family.”

“Very well,” Thorin said. He gave her a small nod before she handed over the contract to Balin. The old dwarf checked it over but nothing out of order.

It didn’t take but a few minutes for the girls to come running through the smial with Bofur trailing behind. Briar set out their plates at the end of the table and sat them down. Barely two minutes into eating and all three of them were pestering the dwarrow with questions. It was a rather merry morning. She let the girls talk but after breakfast was finished she corralled them into the den while the dwarrow took care of the dishes. The girls settled on the loveseat and turned to her with wide eyes.

“Your father and I have to go away for awhile.” Before the girls could protest Briar held up her hand. Already tears were gathering in all of their eyes. “We have to help these dwarrow in getting their home back. Neither of us want to leave you girls, we love you very much.”

“When will you be back?” Bella asked, rubbing at her dark eyes. Mesem and Ibin were doing the same.

“We don’t know, loves.” Bofur swept into the room and crouched in front of the couch holding the girls. “But hopefully we won't be gone for too long.”

“But you only got back, Adad!” Ibin protested, leaning forward to grab Bofur’s braids like that would stop him from leaving.

“You can’t go now.” Mesem pouted and crossed her arms. Bofur untangled Ibin’s fingers from his hair then pulled his daughters into a group hug. Briar moved to join Bofur’s side on the floor.

“I’ve worked out for you girls to stay with your grandfather in Tuckborough.” She rubbed Mesem and Ibin’s hands to comfort them then turned to Bella. “If you wish, you are welcome to say with Mrs. Cubfoot. I have letters written up for you.”

It took another ten minutes to calm the twins down again before Briar was getting them packed. Bofur got them dressed, despite them being old enough to do it themselves, then went to tell the rest of the dwarrow what was going to happen. Bifur and Bombur volunteered to help get the girls across Hobbiton and part of the shire. It was decided that they would all meet before getting to Bree.

Surprisingly it was easier getting the girls ready than it was the animals. The turtle it was decided to leave at Bag End with Mr. Gamgee looking after it. Kitten had to be bribed out of the study with ham to where Ibin could pick her up. Then Toes was hooked to a rope lead. Chirps tried to stay in his little house until Bella pulled out a back of seeds, then he was sitting on her shoulder. Bifur and Bofur strapped their stuff along with Briar’s to a couple ponies so they could carry the girls’ stuff easier. Briar did one last check over Bag End before locking the door and pocketing the key.

The rest of the company took off towards Bree while Bella led the way down to Mrs. Cubfoot’s seamstress shop. Ibin was up on Bifur’s shoulders while Mesem talked endlessly with Bombur. Briar and Bofur walked together at the back with Toes on his lead and Kitten in Briar’s arms. This wasn’t the first time she had taken a trip with the girls to visit their family in Tukborough, and she doubted it would be the last. She hoped it wouldn’t be the last. It was early enough in the morning that most of Hobbiton was still sleeping until they reached the small seamstress shop. Briar knocked on the door and greeted Mrs. Cubfoot. The short explanation was enough for the old hobbit to have her welcoming Bella and Chirps into her home. There was another round of tears from the girl before they carried on.

They got looks and whispers as they walked through Hobbiton for Tuckborough. Ibin and Mesem were soon running around and rolling in the grass ahead of them on the path. The girls were off having fun while Briar caught up with her husband and in laws. So much as happened since they last saw each other. Bombur apparently had another son which was great news. He and his wife decided to stop having kids after that one though; they already had seven. There were plans made for Briar and the girls to make the trip with Bombur’s family to Erebor once they reclaimed it. So they could meet and see the mountain as an entire family. It had Briar wanting nothing more than to hug her girls again and pray to Yavanna that she and Bofur made it back home. This was going to be a very long journey with her wanting to come back to the Shire at every turn, she knew it.

Once lunch was over they were pretty much within Tuckborough. Briar had brought Bofur and the girls to visit with the Took side of the family only a handful of times, but they still remembered the paths. The girls took off ahead of their uncles and mother with Bofur in tow. They wanted to play with Toes in the grass. A game that soon included Bifur while Briar and Bombur talked more about caring for their families. Kitten had been set on the ground to walk next to them, but she hated it. It wasn’t long before they reached the Great Smials.

There was a very long and tiring discussion about both Briar and Bofur leaving their children behind, and who would care for them should something happen. Briar handed over the key to Bag End along with their wills and a letter stating that no one was allowed in Bag End until it was certain they weren’t coming back. Even with the adventurous Took’s there was still a great deal of uncertainty surrounding both parents leaving. Bofur didn’t have experience with Briar’s family but he had enough to know when it was better to leave than stay and argue. Which left Briar to finish talking. She did her best to soothe their worries before going to say goodbye to her daughters once more. The girls had just as many tears to shed as their older sister. But soon they were settled in and Briar was wiping away her own tears to follow Bifur and Bombur with Bofur.

“I hate leaving them.” She rubbed at her face again while Bofur wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I know, love, so do I.” He sighed and looked out over the path at where Bombur and Bifur were walking well ahead of them. “I’m sorry for agreeing ta this without ye. But I couldn’t let ‘em go off on their own.”

“It’s okay. I know how you get. They need our help in getting their home back.” Briar leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. “I only wished we would’ve had a few more days with the girls.”

“Me too.” It was hard for both of them, but especially Bofur. He had missed out on an entire year of their lives and only just got back to leave them again in less than a day. “We’ll be home in no time. Then maybe we can move the girls to Erebor.” He nudged her side and Briar looked up to find a small grin on his face.

“If we get there. And I doubt Bella will be too inclined to the mountains like you. Ibin, maybe, and possibly Mesem. They take after you like that.” They shared a laugh and a smile. Their youngest really did take after their father. “But I know I won’t be able to stay in a mountain. We have Bag End and I love the Shire. Home, all that.”

“I know, love, I know.” Briar paused in walking to give Bofur a soft kiss. She knew how much he missed the mountains when living in the Shire. He only stayed for her and the girls.

“I won’t keep you, Bofur. You know you could visit the Blue Mountains anytime. And if we do get Erebor back, then we’ll make a few trips with you at the least. I know the girls would love to visit.” It felt easier to talk like it was certain they would make it to Erebor and get it back from a dragon. If Briar stopped to think about any of the possibilities she knew she would turn around and never leave her girls again.

“I should hope. Stone’s in their blood.”

They caught back up with Bombur and Bifur after a few minutes to themselves. Easy conversation was to be found. It didn’t take but a few hours to meet up with the rest of the company on the borders of Bree. The sun was going down and they were up on ponies to finish the last few mile trek to the town of Men.

Where they got rooms at The Prancing Pony Inn. Bofur and herself obviously shared one and the others separated between the dwarrow. They all settled in for a dinner where discussions were had on gathering extra supplies while in town. Briar had no great love for Bree and voiced as much to Bofur in the privacy of their room. It had him laughing and agreeing. Any town of Man was never going to be friendly to people other than their own. They sat on the bed and talked for a couple more hours before going to sleep; there was a long day ahead. And the next morning marked the start of a journey Briar still wasn’t sure of.


End file.
